Manaan/Leyendas
Manaan es un planeta acuático del sistema Pyrshak. Era el hogar de los Selkath, una especie de anfibios. El planeta estaba completamente cubierto de agua y era la única fuente conocida de la sustancia medicinal kolto en la galaxia. Controlado por los Rakata durante la historia pre-República, Manaan logro su independiente después del colapso del Imperio Infinito. En los años previos a la Guerra Civil Jedi, el kolto era tan importante para la galaxia que los Selkaths podían usar su monopolio para hacer cumplir su política de neutralidad y autonomía. El único asentamiento sobre la superficie de Manaan era la ciudad flotante Ahto, construida sobre la Grieta Hrakert, una fuente abundante de Kolto. Ocultándose en las profundidades de la grieta había una estación donde la República estaba tratando de cosechar Kolto desde su fuente, ayudada por Selkath rebeldes que vieron el mal del Imperio Sith. Eventualmente, Revan encontraría uno de los mapas estelares que conducían a la Forja Estelar. El mapa completó otros mapas en Kashyyyk, Dantooine, Korriban, y Tatooine. Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, tanto el Imperio Sith como la República Galáctica intentaron conseguir una ventaja en la guerra creando acuerdos secretos que les darían más kolto. Como los Selkaths prefirieron mantenerse neutrales, no favorecieron a la República ni a los Sith, aunque algunos Selkaths rebeldes lo hicieron. Sin embargo, en última instanció, los Selkaths le prohibieron a los Sith entrar en Manaan, ya que estos habían intentado derrocar al gobierno. Cuando el kolto fue reemplazado por el bacta, la República abandonó Manaan, y los Selkaths dejaron la Ciudad Ahto para volver a sus antiguas ciudades en las profundidades de los océanos del planeta. Manaan no tuvo más contacto con la galaxia hasta que los Selkath fueron esclavizados por el Imperio Galáctico en algún momento durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Bajo la manipulación de Darth Vader, la Orden de Shasa derrocó a sus amos Imperiales, sólo para convertirse en sirvientes de Darth Vader y del Emperador Palpatine. También, más tarde, se convirtió en un punto de inflamación durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Descripción Manaan era el segundo de tres planetas que orbitaban la estrella Pyrshak. Ubicado en la parte del Borde Interior conocida como “El Corte”, no tenía lunas, y toda la superficie del planeta estaba cubierta de agua. La Ciudad Ahto sirvió como la capital del planeta, y era la única ciudad superficial y el único espaciopuerto. Dado que era el único asentamiento accesible para los extranjeros, el único método de tránsito hacia la verdadera superficie del planeta era a través de un sumergible en la Ciudad Ahto. Cañones y grietas bordeaban el fondo del océano. Al menos una de las grandes grietas, la Grieta Hrakert, tenía depósitos de kolto, el cual era cosechado a medida que se desplazaba a la superficie. La Grieta Hrakert era también el hogar del tiburón gigante Firaxan conocido como el Progenitor y otros tiburones más pequeños. Las profundas cavernas submarinas sirvieron como hogares para las especies acuáticas nativas, y los inteligentes Selkaths construyeron sus ciudades, vainas en el fondo, muy por debajo de la superficie. Gran parte del área submarina de Manaan era inexplorada y desconocida, incluso para los nativos Selkaths. Historia Imperio Infinito Miles de años antes de la creación de la República Galáctica, Manaan fue invadido y conquistado por el creciente Imperio Infinito. Los nativos Selkaths estuvieron entre las numerosas especies esclavizadas por los Rakata, y su idioma estaba entre las varios que hablaba un droide antiguo que Revan encontró mucho milenio más adelante. Algunos esclavos Selkaths fueron enviados fuera del planeta a lugares como Dantooine y Lehon. Como esclavos, fueron utilizados para construir estructuras grandes a través del Imperio Infinito, incluyendo templos y la Forja Estelar. Sin embargo, cuando su imperio comenzó a derrumbare, los Rakata abandonaron Manaan. Por la Guerra Civil Jedi, la única evidencia conocida que los Rakata dejaron atrás era un Mapa Estelar incompleto en la Grieta Hrakert en el fondo del océano. Guerra Civil Jedi thumb|left|210px|Manaan desde el espacio con Ciudad Ahto visible durante la Guerra Civil Jedi. Manaan fue redescubierto por la comunidad galáctica al comienzo del Gran Periodo Manifiesto, que comenzó en el 20.000 ABY. En el momento de la Guerra Civil Jedi, Manaan se había establecido como uno de los planetas más importantes de la galaxia. Como el único proveedor de kolto, los recursos de Manaan estaba en alta demanda. Con el fin de atender las necesidades de los visitantes no-Selkath, los Selkaths construyeron la Ciudad Ahto, que era tan grande que se podía ver desde órbita. Puesto a que el kolto estaba en alta demanda durante la guerra, debido a sus poderosas propiedades curativas, toda la economía de Manaan giraba alrededor de su exportación. Durante los años anteriores a las Guerras Mandalorianas, el principal cliente de Manaan era la República Galáctica, aunque Manaan no era miembro de la República. En su lugar, Manaan adoptó un estado de neutralidad. Cuando comenzó la Guerra Civil Jedi, los Selkaths establecieron una serie de leyes para preservar su neutralidad, soberanía y protección. Tanto la República Galáctico como el Imperio Sith tenían que acatar estas leyes, o correr el riesgo de sanciones de kolto. Si alguna facción decidía invadir el planeta, los Selkaths amenazarían con destruir el suministro de kolto. A pesar de las leyes, tanto el Imperio Sith como la República Galáctica estuvieron constantemente buscando formas de obtener la ventaja. Algunos de los Selkaths reconocieron las consecuencias potenciales de una victoria Sith e hicieron un trato secreto con la República, permitiéndoles construir su propia base de recolección de kolto en el fondo del océano. Desafortunadamente, la localización elegida para la estación era la Grieta Hrakert, y el Protector no estaba satisfecho por la invasión de su territorio. A través de lo que se describió como un grito telepático, condujo a los Selkaths a la base y los tiburones Firaxan fueron dementes a la base, y atacaron y mataron a casi todo el personal de la República. La operación fue un desastre, y durante algún tiempo la Embajada de la República no sabía lo que había sucedido. Autonomía thumb|250px|[[Ciudad Ahto.]] A medida que terminaba la Guerra Civil Jedi, Ciudad Ahto se abrió al movimiento galáctico para dar refugio a los desplazados por la guerra. Con guerra y conflictos esporádicos, los Selkaths establecieron la Orden de Shasa, un culto sensible a la Fuerza, para protegerlos de la invasión. La Orden de Shasa siguió existiendo incluso a través de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. En los años después de la Guerra Civil Jedi, Manaan continuó extrayendo el kolto, pero la fuente misteriosamente comenzó a declinar. Como resultado, el precio del kolto se disparó y la galaxia abandonó el kolto a favor de un nuevo agente curativo: el bacta. La nueva competencia obligó a lo Selkath a bajar sus precios, lo que provocó el colapso de la economía de Manaan. Esto interrumpió las relaciones interestelares y el comercio. El declive del mercado del kolto significó que los Selkaths se vieron obligados a trabajar mucho más dura para restablecerse en la arena galáctica. Los Selkaths intentaron unirse a la República Galáctica en este momento, pero la corrupción y los complejos intereses impidieron al mundo acuático entrar en la unión interestelar. Durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica, los Selkaths trataron de mantener su neutralidad como un proveedor de kolto para todos los que compraran. Pero el reconstituido Imperio Sith se negó a aceptar su postura neutral, y destruyó las ciudades superficiales de Manaan. Los Selkaths huyeron bajo los océanos en un éxodo masivo desde la superficie. Más tarde, cuando la guerra volvió a empezar, los Selkaths construyeron la Plaza Mercantil, su primera ciudad en la superficie y centro de distribución de kolto desde el bombardeo. Los Selkath extendieron una vez más su oferta de neutralidad y le dieron tanto al Imperio Sith como a la República un acuerdo comercial de kolto y una presencia en Manaan. A pesar de su pretensión de neutralidad, Manaan era un planeta clave en la Alianza Grieta alineada por la República, con Shuuru como su representante. Originalmente separatista, Manaan, junto con el resto de la Alianza Grieta, fue llevado a apoyar a la República por el Maestro Jedi conocido como Barsen'thor, aunque su comercio con el Imperio Sith continuó. En algún momento después, Ciudad Ahto fue reconstruida, con un distrito comercial específico al que tanto la República como los dignatarios Imperiales podían acceder. Debido a la avanzada tecnología médica, Manaan se convirtió en uno de los puntos clave para Revanitas, ya que el Coronel Rian Darok, el Lord Sith Darth Arkous y el Selkath Gorima realizaron experimentos para construir un “Ejército Infinito” usando tecnología Rakata. Este trabajo se realizó en una instalación submarina, que más tarde fue destruida por Arkous y Darok. La Ciudad Ahto fue abandonada eventualmente por los Selkath algún tiempo después de las Nuevas Guerras Sith, y volvieron a sus ciudades subacuáticas debajo de la superficie. Debido al aislamiento de Manaan, los Selkath comenzaron a ser primitivos, luchando como facciones rivales. Sin embargo, el kolto continuó siendo exportado de Manaan. El kolto seguiría siendo utilizado concluso por los años de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, aunque se consideraba menos eficaz que el bacta, pero ofreció una alternativa barata. Imperio Galáctico y más allá thumb|left|200px|Los muros de la Ciudad Ahto. Cuando se formó el Imperio Galáctico, el Emperador Palpatine comprendió el potencial de Manaan y envió una fuerza de asalto para conquistar el planeta. La fuerza consistió en miles soldados de asalto acuáticos y dos Destructores Estelares. Muchos Selkath se asustaron por la fuerza Imperial y se rindieron. Sólo para estar “seguros”, las fuerzas Imperiales lanzaron un enorme depósito de cargas de profundidad desde la órbita, destruyendo numerosas ciudades submarinas, forzando a los Selkaths a subir a la superficie. Una vez en la Ciudad Ahto, el Imperio esclavizo a los Selkath, y aplastó cualquier resistencia. El Imperio construyó un inmenso complejo de lujo en Ciudad Ahto, y los Selkaths fueron obligados a ser los sirvientes de los ricos huéspedes humanos. El kolto fue explotado por el Imperio, y cuando el Imperio se retiró, la mayor parte del kolto había sido tomada por las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales. La contaminación industrial contamino también el cielo azul de Manaan y sus aguas claras. Finalmente, la Orden de Shasa no pudo esconderse. La Orden fue manipulada en secreto por Darth Vader, y bajo su guía derrocó a las fuerzas del Imperio. A cambio de su ayuda, Vader ordenó a los Shasans jurarle lealtad a él y a Palpatine. Vader también instruyó a varios Selkaths en los caminos del lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Alrededor del 25 DBY, la población de Manaan había aumentado a más de 100 mil millones de seres, aunque el área de espacio alrededor del planeta apenas estaba poblada. Sin embargo, en última instancia, Manaan se convirtió en otro punto de inflamación en una guerra galáctica. Cuando la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong estalló a través de la Galaxia, Manaan cayó bajo asedio. Durante el conflicto entre los invasores yuuzhan vong y la Nueva República, tanto los yuuzhan vong como la Guardia Nova de Ailon atacaron el planeta. Habitantes Selkath La única especie inteligente conocida de Manaan eran los Selkath. Los Selkath formaron una civilización que databa por lo menos desde la época del Imperio Infinito. Como especie, los Selkath era anfibios por naturaleza. Los jóvenes Selkath se limitaban a vivir bajo el agua para sobrevivir, ya que no podían respirar sin ser sumergidos. Los Selkath adultos, por otro lado, eran capaces de respirar dentro y fuera del agua. Durante los milenios, construyeron la Ciudad Ahto y se involucraron en asuntos galácticos a través de la exportación de kolto. Mientras Manaan perdía su importancia en la Galaxia, los Selkath abandonaron la ciudad y se retiraron a sus vainas submarinas. La sociedad retrocedió en clanes y facciones que lucharon entre si. Algunos Selkath, salieron del planeta en los milenios entre la Guerra Civil Jedi y la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Unos pocos Jedi Selkath lucharon contra Darth Bane en las Nuevas Guerras Sith. thumb|left|165px|[[T'sllth, un Selkath que ayudó a manejar los eventos de carreras de swoop.]] Desde que la historia comenzó en Manaan, los Selkath eran conocidos por ser pacifistas, negándose a tolerar la violencia de cualquier tipo. Esto dio como resultado el nacimiento de su política de neutralidad duradera y brutalmente aplicada. Sus asentamientos estaban protegidos por droides de asalto Mark IV. La Autoridad Civil de Ciudad Ahto gobernó el planeta, y empleó droides de guerra para hacer cumplir sus leyes. Sin embargo, la competencia no fue eliminada. Los Selkath disfrutaban de las carreras de swoops y varios deportes acuáticos. Las carreras de swoop se llevaban a cabo en una pista en el gran centro abierto de la ciudad, que estaba lleno de agua. Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, los Selkath eran también ambientalistas terminantes. Si el medio ambiente era amenazado o dañado, los responsables eran arrestados. El posible castigo podía ser el destierro, el encarcelamiento, o incluso la ejecución, si el crimen era lo suficientemente severo. Sin embargo, trabajar para preservar el estado natural de Manaan era recibido con el elogio de los Selkath, como se demostró cuando Revan destruyo la Estación Hrakert. Especies inmigrantes Mientras Manaan crecía en importancia durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, tanto la República como los Sith establecieron embajada en el planeta, en Ciudad Ahto. Con esto, cada organización trajo con ellos al personal necesario para que trabajara en las embajadas. Durante la cima de la guerra, individuos de toda la Galaxia viajaron a Manaan, ya sea para trabajar para los gobiernos, para el ocio, o para participar en sus deportes. Otros vinieron como mercenarios buscando trabajo o para quedarse fuera de la vista temporalmente. En la era de la importancia del kolto, algunos individuos, como la Twi'lek Casandra Mateil y el Ithoriano Queedle Molto, eran prominentes corredores de swoop en Manaan. Otros, como el Nikto Jolan Aphett y el Humano Firith Me, habían venido al planeta para jugar el juego de pazaak. Los inmigrantes también vinieron a Manaan para el comercio. Tyvark Luowan era un Rodiano que poseía una tienda que vendía equipo de Aratech, y Yortal Ixlis era un Ithoriano que también poseía una pequeña tienda. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Ciudad Ahto fue reasentada por el Imperio Galáctico como un resort de lujo. Numerosos seres humanos, Bajo la banca del Imperio, vivían en Manaan para dirigir el complejo y otros numerosos seres humanos viajan y visitaban el planeta. Los Selkath fueron esclavizados en este momento y fueron hechos sirvientes de los visitantes Humanos. El Progenitor thumb|180px|El [[Progenitor/Leyendas|Progenitor, posible ancestro de la especie Selkath.]] Manaan, siendo un planeta oceánico, tenía numerosas especies acuáticas que vivían en sus vastos océanos. Los Selkath eran originalmente seres acuáticos, habiendo vivido en los océanos en sus épocas anteriores, prehistóricas. Mientras que los Selkath desarrollaron la capacidad de vivir fuera del agua, varias otras especies prosperaron en las profundidades de los océanos de Manaan. El tiburón Firaxan se convirtió en una especie prominente, aunque varios otros animales acuáticos y plantas se podían encontrar dentro de las aguas. El planeta era también el hogar de varias especies aviares, los rebaños de los cuales se podían ver generalmente volando sobre la Ciudad Ahto. El Progenitor era el más grande de los tiburones Firaxan, y pudo haber sido el antepasado de los inteligentes Selkath. Era una leyenda para los Selkath, que no sólo creían que él era la fuente del kolto, sino quizás incluso el origen de su especie. Como resultado, lo miraban con mucho respeto. Los Selkath creían que el Progenitor, con su descendencia del tiburón Firaxan, era también el protector del kolto y el guardián del ecosistema. Las energías del Lado Oscuro emitidas por el Mapa Estelar combinadas con la presencia del kolto pudieron haber contribuido al tremendo tamaño y longitud del Progenitor. También se creía que el Progenitor era semi-inteligente. Gobierno thumb|left|250px|La Corte Suprema de Ahto. Manaan era gobernado por la Corte Suprema de Ahto, a través de la Autoridad Civil de Ciudad Ahto que era el brazo policial de la corte en el momento de la Guerra Civil Jedi. La Corte Suprema consistía en doce jueces (cinco jueces principales, cinco jueces asociados y dos jueces suplentes). Shelkar era el presidente de la jefatura principal durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, y como tal, tenía una gran proporción de control sobre Manaan. La Corte Suprema de Ahto trataba de permanecer imparcial en todos los casos que se le presentaban. A menudo, como ocurrió durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, muchos jueces tuvieron fuertes sesgos, específicamente en cuanto a la lealtad, ya sea para el Imperio Sith, la República o la neutralidad pura. Como el cuerpo gobernante, emitieron órdenes a la Autoridad Civil de Ciudad Ahto y mantuvieron la paz en Manaan. Perturbar la paz, o cometer actos de violencia, usualmente hacía que alguien fuera encarcelado o ejecutado. Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, los Sith intentaron socavar el sistema de gobierno de Manaan secuestrando a jóvenes Selkath y entrenándolos para derrocarlo. Después de que el complot fuese expuesto por Revan, la Corte Suprema de Ahto expulsó a los Sith de Manaan. Después de que Manaan se aislara, no poseyó un gobierno centralizado. Más bien, la sociedad Selkath se había disuelto en facciones y ciudades rivales. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Imperio tomó el control de Manaan, convirtiéndose en un gobierno de ocupación. Lugares Ciudad Ahto thumb|250px|Oeste de Ahto. Ciudad Ahto era la única ciudad sobre la superficie d lo océanos de Manaan, y era el lugar de reunión entre los Selkath y los extranjeros. Era una tremenda estructura en forma de concha que flotaba sobre la superficie del agua usando un sistema de flotación que parecía incorporar el centro masivo de la ciudad. El kolto se reuniría aquí desde los respiraderos submarinos y los enviarían a los que lo solicitaran. De hecho, gran parte de la Ciudad Ahto era una serie de hangares y centros de distribución. Fuentes exóticas y bellas salpicaban los numerosos patios de la Ciudad Ahto. También había muchas cantinas, tiendas y otras instalaciones recreativas. Aparte del kolto, el turismo era también una parte importante de la economía de Manaan. Todos los visitantes recibían un mapa y una guía gratuitos a su llegada. La Embajada Sith y la Embajada de la República también se encontraban en Ahto, y eran el centro de intereses de cada facción respectiva en Manaan. Grieta Hrakert thumb|left|175px|La Grieta Hrakert durante la [[Guerra Civil Jedi.]] La Grieta Hrakert era la fuente más grande de Kolto en Manaan. Era el hogar de miles de tiburones Firaxan y el Progenitor. La grieta también contenía un Mapa Estelar, excavado por lo científicos de la República. La Estación Hrakert, que extraía secretamente el kolto para los usos de la República, des construida en el borde de la grieta. La maquinaria perturbo al Progenitor, que gritó en voz alta, conduciendo a los tiburones Firaxan-y Selkaths por igual-a la locura. La mayoría de los científicos de la República fueron asesinados por los locos Selkath, y la producción cesó. El diplomático de la República, Roland Wann, contrató a equipos de mercenarios para que investigaran la instalación, pero también fueron asesinados. La estación permaneció eventualmente en un misterio hasta que Revan llegó a Manaan, buscando el Mapa Estelar perdido. Revan destruyó la maquinaria de Hrakert para calmar al Progenitor y rescató a los científicos sobrevivientes. La Grieta de Hrakert fue utilizada más adelante como base de operaciones para la Orden de Shasa. Detrás de escena thumb|180px|El vasto océano de Manaan. El nombre “Manaan” puede tener su origen de “Manannán mac Lir”, el Dios del mar en la mitología irlandesa y manx. Apariciones *''Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 1'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * * *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' Fuentes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *Dark Horse Comics Galaxy Map *Manaan on the Knights of the Old Republic website * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * }} Categoría:Planetas acuáticos Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Planetas del Borde Interior Categoría:Lugares de Manaan